beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Sinise
Sophie Sinise McCanna Anthony Sinise Ella Sinise |yearsactive = 1973-present }} Gary Alan Sinise is an American actor known for a number of memorable roles, including those in Forrest Gump, the Of Mice and Men film adaptation, and CSI: NY. Biography Sinise was born in Blue Island, Illinois, on March 17, 1955. His parents were Robert L. Sinise and Mylles Sinise. Sinise graduated from Highland Park High School and Illinois State University. In 1974, Sinise and two friends, Terry Kinney and Jeff Perry, founded the Steppenwolf Theatre Company, which has since showcased the talents of numerous notable actors. Sinise took advantage of the company to hone his acting and directing skills. As a result of his efforts, he received a Joseph Jefferson Award for his direction of the play Orphans. Sinise worked on a final total of more than thirty of the company's productions. In 1982, Sinise's career as an actor began to take off when he directed and starred in the company's production of True West. The following year, he earned an Obie Award for his direction, and a year later, he appeared in the PBS' American Playhouse production of True West. In 1988, Sinise directed Miles from Home, which was about two brothers' fight against the foreclosure of the family farm. Sinise also starred and collaborated with fellow actor Tom Hanks three times in Forrest Gump, Apollo 13, and The Green Mile. Other noteworthy films he has appeared in include Of Mice and Men (which he directed), Reindeer Games, Snake Eyes, Ransom, Mission to Mars, The Stand and Impostor. In addition, he narrated the audio-books for John Steinbeck's Travels with Charley. In 2004, he starred in his first TV series, the crime drama CSI: New York, in which he portrays Detective Mac Taylor, his first role as a series regular. He was credited as a producer from the show's second season and onward, also writing the storyline of one episode. Several episodes have allowed Sinise to demonstrate his musical prowess, including an episode where his character plays the bass guitar in a jazz club with several other musicians. Apart from his works in TV and movies, Sinise is the host in the video for the Epcot ride Mission: SPACE, located at Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida; as well as a model for Baume & Mercier watches. He also co-founded Operation Iraqi Children and narrated the Discovery Channel miniseries When We Left Earth in 2008. Sinise was awarded the Presidential Citizen Medal by then-U.S. President George W. Bush for work he did supporting the U.S. military and humanitarian work supporting Iraqi children. He narrated Army and Army Reserve Army Strong recruitment ads in late 2008, and is also the National Spokesperson for the American Veterans Disabled for Life Memorial. Sinise is an executive producer of the Iraq War documentary Brothers at War, which features an American military family and the experiences of three brothers. In November 2009, Sinise narrated the highly acclaimed World War II in HD on the History Channel. The following year, he narrated the World War II documentary Missions That Changed The War on the Military Channel. In his personal life, Sinise married actress Moira Harris in 1981. The two had three children with her: Sophie, McCanna Anthony, and Ella. On Beyond Borders Sinise portrays Unit Chief Jack Garrett, the leader of the FBI's International Response Team. He has also produced a number of episodes of the series. Filmography For a full filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Producers